


A Name

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: omegaverse wip [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Alpha, Grocery Shopping, Male Omega, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: Kibum learns his bonded name.





	A Name

The first time Kibum was asked to hold his wrist out for scanning he nearly left his purchases at the register and ran away.

It took a moment for him to process what he was being asked to do and once it became clear he held his wrist out silently. The red scanning light flickered over Eunsook’s bite mark followed by a beep and then their information turned up on the cashier’s screen.

Kibum: Omega bonded to Lee Eunsook.

A tense second passed before another word was added: Approved.

The clerk smiled and thanked him for coming in, wished him a pleasant day as he gathered up his bags, shaking his head at the beta who offered to assist him in carrying them to the car. There were only two and Eunsook would be there to help him if he needed it.

She stood leaning against the truck, a book in hand and an arm wrapped around her waist, one leg crossed haphazardly over the other. The ebony wave of hair that hung to her elbows shimmered in the sunlight and the impulse to rub at his collar was stifled by the bags in his hands. He was nearly in front of her when she looked up, a smile blooming on her lips as she turned to open the cab door.

“Hey! How did it go?” She was so calm, so at ease, so sure of the outcome without having any evidence to assume it went well.

“Fine,” Kibum muttered, handing one bag to her and then the other. He moved quickly to his own door and pulled it open, careful to not hit the car beside them as he climbed inside. Eunsook’s door opened and she climbed into the driver’s seat one seat away from him. They buckled in unison and the truck roared to life beneath her practiced hands.

Her profile was sharp as she turned to back out of their parking spot and he watched out of the corner of his eye as she turned back to face the road. They pulled out of the parking lot in silence and turned down a back road the same way. Another mile and then two before she finally spoke again.

“Are you OK?”

“Yes,” he answered quickly, shifting in his seat so that his arms wrapped around his waist.

“Really, Kibum. Are you OK?” This time he paused, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye before answering.

“Yes. It was just a surprise, that’s all.” Eunsook frowned as they reached a stop sign, looking both ways before turning left.

“What was a surprise?”

“Seeing my name up on the screen.” She chuckled as she accelerated.

“Why wouldn’t your name be up on the screen?”

“I mean that…it’s just my name. Just ‘Kibum’.” She frowned again and glanced over. “I didn’t realize that I wouldn’t have a family name.”

“You should,” Eunsook answered quickly. “It must be an error. I’ll look into it as soon as we get back, OK?” Kibum tilted his head side to side and unfolded his arms to play with the hem of his tunic.

“It’s not a big-”

“Of course it is, Kibum. You wouldn’t have brought it up if it wasn’t.” They drove another mile in silence before she added, “And you have a family name. It should show up, even on a silly computer screen at a store.” Kibum nodded quietly and wondered what name would show up the next time he went to buy something.

~

*Beep* Lee Kibum: Omega bonded to Lee Eunsook.

A second of silence.

Approved.


End file.
